RosarioVampire: two vampires at Yokai
by Tsukune akashiya
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune was turned into a vampire at a young age. What would happen if he met Moka as a vampire. TsukuneXMoka


**Authors note: This idea popped up in my head, and I have no clue how long this story will last. But I hope you all like it, and enjoy it!**

**I dont own R+V.**

**Chapter 1: The thirst**

Tsukune Aono is a 15 year old boy who has attended human schools all; the way up through junior high. His classmates disrespect him due to him always fidgeting in the middle of class, passing out and staring at people's necks all day. As the first day of Yokai Academy came up Tsukune was a little apprehensive, but also kinda excited because he knew he could show his true form there. Him being a turned human at the age of 10 has made Tsukunes life a living hell, but he doesn't regret it in the slightest as it gave him the power he needed to protect his family.

As the bus dropped Tsukune off at a long dirt road the bus driver smirked and laughed a little.

Whats so funny? he questioned looking a little scared as well.

Just do your best kid. Yokai Academy is a scary place. he responded as the bus driver drives off into the tunnel once again. Tsukune then starts to walk down the long path in front of him. Not having any blood since yesterday as put the young vampire in distress and starts to fidget. He keeps walking while a person behind him yells for him to move. Not hearing the person he keeps walking until he is hit by a bike in the back.

Flying forwards the two students hit the ground and make a loud "UMPH". Tsukune getting up first looks around to check for the person who hit him. Seeing a bike he scans for the body that flew off it. He looks to his right and see's a pink haired women laying n the ground seemingly unconscious. He runs over and makes sure that she is okay. As her eyes flutter open she notices a man holding her and looking at her body. She jumps to conclusions and hits him away as she gets up, and looks at the man.

Ahhh... What was that for? Tsukune asked with a little annoyance

Oh I thought you were feeling me up so i hit you away. I'm sorry... Oh god you're bleeeding! She responds as she runs over to help him.

I'm fine! I think you should use that for yourself... Your cheek is bleeding. He says wiping away the blood from her cheek.

Oh uhhh thank you... What are you doing? she asks

That smell... Smells so good. he says licking the blood from his hand.

Suddenly Tsukune jumps on the girl with fangs bared and hunger in his eye's. He then instantly moves his head to her neck about to drink her blood. Mere centimeters away, he has completely ignored the women so is below him struggling to get free. His eye's open widely as he realizes what he is doing and jumps away with a scared look on his face.

I;m sorry... I'm so sorry he keeps saying with his face buried in his hands.

The girl looking at him with a scared look, slowly moves toward him apprehensively, scared of what might come next. As she gets closer and closer Tsukune starts to feel her and moves away quickly. Looking confused the girl moved even closer to him. Trying to move away again, she stops him by grabbing his arm and holding it firmly.

Are you okay? the girl asked.

Ye-Yeah i'm fine... he responds though his hands.

I'm Moka, what's your name?

I'm... Tsukune... Tsukune Aono.

Well nice to meet you Tsukune, do you... ummm.. do you like vampires? she asked while poking her fingers together.

What? Oh uh yeah I guess. I have nothing against them. he responded and not even a second later he was tackled to the ground bu Moka

Oh that makes me so happy! Well Do you wanna be friends?

Huh? Oh ummm Ye-yeah i... do. Tsukune responded barely getting the words out.

Yay! Thank you so much I thought I would be alone here, but Tsukune is my first friend! she exclaims loudly. Well I have to go Tsukune! I hope to see you later today! she says getting on her bike and riding off.

Getting up he slowly walks to the academy. Getting there 5 minutes after the tardy bell he opens the homeroom door. All the students look at himlike he is a zombie because of how pale he is. Even Moka looked worried as his skin tone changed drastically in the short time.

Oh you must be... Tsukune Aono! Go take your seat in front of Ms. Moka. replied the teacher.

Stumbling to his seat, he even fell down on the way there out of exhaustion. Seeing this the teacher spoke up again.

Are you feeling okay Mr. Aono? You seem pale. she asked worryingly.

Yeah, I'm... fine. he responded weakly.

Alright Nya- If you say so. she responds getting back to the lesson. Moka looking worryingly at Tsukune, she thought of what could be wrong with him.

**I have a theroy, invite him to the vending machine after class, I need to confirm something.** Said the Rosario.

Outter Moka firmly nodded at her inner selfs idea.

The rest of class was a nightmare for Tsukune, The rushing adrenaline in the students veins was driving him insane. As the bell rang he wanted to bolt out of there. Being stopped by Moka she asks him to meet her by the vending machine. Nodding he drags his feet towards the only vending machine in school. As he approaches the spot he see's Moka throwing away a drink.

He waves at her and she happily waves back. She walks with him as he gets out his wallet and buys a drink. Moka's Rosario started to talk to outer Moka.

**Watch what he gets, and look at his wrist it's a Rosario like ours. If he gets what we just got then he is a vampire. **

Outer Moka nods with a little surprise and excitement as she might meet anther one of her kind here.

As Tsukune presses the button for his drink, the vending machine drops what Moka just bought. Tomato juice. Taking note of this she speaks up.

Hey Tsukune? What kind of monster are you? she asks trying to hold back her excitement.

Oh, I ummm a... struggling to get his words out she covers for him.

It's okay Tsukune I know what you are. You are like me... A vampire.

How did you know?

I saw the Rosario on your wrist and you wanting my blood this morning, as well you getting tomato juice.

Oh uh yeah, I guess you are right... haha...

Your Rosario looks like mine! she says as she drags Tsukunes wrist to her chest to compare. Pulling to hard she pulls off his Rosario and a beam of light appears.

As the light disappears Tsukunes look changed quite a bit. He gained silver hair, longer fangs, his muscles bulged out a bit.

Oh i'm so sorry... Tsukune? she says with a little curiosity why he looks shocked.

Wow I haven't transformed in months. I kinda missed th... he gets cut off by passing out.

TSUKUNE! Moka yells before he hits the ground face first.

As Tsukunes eyes flutter back open his eyes focus on Moka staring back down at him. Her eyes turn from worried to happiness as she see's him awaken.

Oh thank god you are okay! She say picking him up and hugging him, putting his head at her neck.

Breathing in her scent he nearly looses control again, almost pouncing on her like a rabid animal. She feels his body tense up as he fights back his blood lust.,

It's okay Tsukune you can drink if you want, I can tell you are fighting it. she says making him tense up more, but finally giving in to his instincts and bit down. Getting a jolt f pleasure by this Moka's blood enhances and she bites down on his neck as well. Tensing up Tsukune nearly pushed Moka away, but let her stay as it felt kinda good. As the two vampires ceased drinking they both stared at each other, getting startled by Moka's neck turning black for a second then created a "T" on her neck. Moka having the same shocked look as Tsukune's neck went through the same thing though he had a "M" on his neck when she just bit.

Moka...? Why can I feel your feelings? he questioned looking kind of scared.

Huh? Oh i... Don't know exactly. Maybe I should call my father for this... He always has every answer. she responds.

Ummm okay, wait I think i read about this in a vampire book. If i am not mistaken we are ummmm... We are now mates, but don't take my word for it! But i remember the book name. It is called: Vampire History Volume XIII. Maybe the library has it.

Moka was having mixed emotions at the moment and it was driving Tsukune insane. She was excited, confused, and sad. Happy because she wouldn't be alone again, confused because she had no idea how this even started, and sad because she was forced into this. Her body suddenly becomes warm and her eyes shoot open. It was Tsukune... hugging her... She just stood there for a couple of seconds until she started to hug back started to weep a little. Feeling like he screwed up he quickly spoke up.

Moka are you okay?

"sniff" Yeah... I'm just happy, I'm happy because I won't be alone again.

Moka... You were alone all your life? he says holding her tighter.

"sniff" Yes, I was never accepted in my life in the human world. People always bullied me because I was different. It was so painful for me I just wanted one friend to accept me. Then you came into my life and you said you didn't mind vampires. My world got brighter and for once I didn't feel alone, so if you are going to be my mate I am glad it is you. Plus you are a vampire so I know you are immortal like me, so we can stay together forever.

Moka... I won't ever leave... I promise, I know that pain all to well.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It's not the best, but it was an idea that popped in my head. Pm me any idea you might have for further writing of this Fanfic.


End file.
